


[podfic] Dreams of Red and Gold

by BabelGhoti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotherhood, Childbirth, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Hero Worship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Fantasy, Twincest, Wet Dream, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Ten of Jaime Lannister's dreams.





	[podfic] Dreams of Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams of Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512744) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 10:06 
  * **File type:** MP3 (9,25 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/narydreamsofredandgoldreadbybabelghoti/Nary%20-%20Dreams%20of%20Red%20and%20Gold%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _Dreams of Red and Gold_
  * **Author:** Nary 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** Ramin Djawadi - [_Two Swords_](https://open.spotify.com/track/4195MldSyGNuWsI6zb2qrv?si=1Qd37bu3Svyo8dEY5xtUZg)


End file.
